


0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, 1 Hour, 0 Minutes and 4 Seconds

by Crazy4fanfics



Series: Attack on Titan oneshots!!! [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, mentions of kuchel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4fanfics/pseuds/Crazy4fanfics
Summary: 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, 1 Hour, 0 Minutes, 4 SecondsIt was as if those numbers and words were taunting him. No matter how many times he looked at it, it would always stay the same. It always stayed the same even as every second passed. Those seconds would turn into minutes, then hours, days, months and years. It had stayed the same every day for the last 7 years, 7 months, 29 days, 10 hours, 13 minutes, 34 seconds and counting. But hey, who’s keeping track anyway?Levi sure wasn't.





	0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, 1 Hour, 0 Minutes and 4 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing angst, but I still do it anyways. I tried. Hope you enjoy it :)

> _ 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, 1 Hour, 0 Minutes, 4 Seconds _

It was as if those numbers and words were taunting him. No matter how many times he looked at it, it would always stay the same. It always stayed the same even as every second passed. Those seconds would turn into minutes, then hours, days, months and years. It had stayed the same every day for the last 7 years, 7 months, 29 days, 10 hours, 13 minutes, 34 seconds and counting. But hey, who’s keeping track anyway? Levi certainly wasn’t.

Nope. Definitely not. 

Except that he totally was.

A defect. That was what everyone called him. Broken. Many avoided him like the plague. But the raven would and will not give two shits about it. Did it hurt? No, it definitely did not -- yes, it did. His heart would ache every time he saw the timer, definitely no chance of the numbers changing. He had learnt to cover it over time.

Levi would often catch himself thinking - dreaming - about how his life would have been, had he met his soulmate all those years, months, days, hours, minutes and seconds ago. Maybe he would definitely not be a social outcast (or just an outcast actually), maybe he would have been in his lover’s arms at that very moment he was thinking about this. Maybe his childhood would have been brighter - because, yes, he was supposed to meet his soulmate when he was 11 - his memories filled with the unknown lover he would never meet and come to love. He would have felt that overwhelming joy of meeting him or her, it did not matter to him.

All of that could have happened instead of him feeling that overwhelming and crushing realisation that he would never meet them at all. The now 18-going to be 19- year-old male would never forget the moment, his 11-year-old self was walking along the pavement when he felt extreme pain striking his heart. Crumpling to the ground next to his very worried mother. Pain like he had never felt before, it felt as if half of him had been ripped away.

He also remembered, vividly, the moment he had noticed that the numbers had stopped moving. How he had felt when he understood what it had meant, the knowing look of pity on his mother’s face, and etcetera.

“ Yo! Levi!” an all too familiar voice jolted him out of his depressing thoughts. He then felt a crushing weight flop onto his back. “Are you done with your depressing thoughts?”

“Fuck off shitty-glasses!” He exclaimed exasperatedly as he shoved Hanji off his back. 

“Oh hush, you can’t just expect me to let you sit here and mope around on your birthday  **and**Christmas?”

“I’m not moping!”

“Yeah, sure you aren’t, sweetheart. Now, let's go!” they started rummaging through his clothes before finally pulling out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white sleeveless shirt that had an adorable science pun on it -- because Levi secretly was a science nerd but no one needed to know about it, save for Hanji -- and his favourite black full zipper hoodie (is that what you call it?).

“Wait, what? Go where?” Hanji gave him a wink and smiled at him.

“You’ll see,” and upon hearing that, Levi rolls his eyes and turns away.

“Nice try, but no. I’m not going and I don’t want to,” he claims. But it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself that he did not want and will not go. Even though his curiosity was quickly eating away at him. 

* * *

“...I hate you,” Levi sulks.

“No, you don’t~, you loooove me!” Hanji practically sang, poking his pale cheek as the raven walked beside her with his arms crossed. Levi did not understand why he had even listened to Hanji, or why he had yet to run away from the crazy hyena. 

The street around them was so… festive. Disgustingly festive. Various types of Christmas lights adorned the street lights that made his surroundings too colourful. Dozens of Christmas trees littered the pavement as did the banners screaming “Merry Christmas!”. The only thing that Levi liked about his surroundings were the millions of tiny snowflakes that peppered the ground as they continued to trickle down. 

These snowflakes always made Levi feel relaxed, the way each of them slowly descended down and rested on someone or something. It was why winter was his favourite season. Despite his constant complaining about how cold the weather was. It was also moments like this that he wished he had his soulmate so that they could be cuddling by a heater -he didn’t have a fireplace, so the heater was the next best thing- and drinking hot cocoa. Levi wished that he could have his destined lover next to him, holding his hand as they watched the snowflakes drift down unto the Earth.

And, shit, he felt like crying again. These wishes sounded incredibly selfish, but there was no doubt the others would be thinking the same way. Along the way, as Hanji talked animatedly about her new pet tarantula or something (Sonny and bean, was it?), his eyes registered the multiple couples that surrounded him. His heart stung and hurt as his gaze landed on a particular pair that were clearly a couple and very much in love.

He felt tears prickling the edge of his eyes and quickly turned away. 

Hanji, who had quietened down after realizing that Levi’s mind was somewhere else, understood what was going through Levi's mind and quickly dragged him to their destination. And that effectively snapping the shorter male out of his depressing thoughts. 

Hanji felt so bad for their best friend. They could never understand the pain that Levi was going through. The eccentric friend had met their fated pair not long before meeting Levi. So they did the next best thing that they could think of, they tried to take his mind off the pain. Even if it was just for a little while.

The brunet had never been one to judge, Levi knew that. And that was probably why they had become such great friends. So even if he did not show it, he appreciated what Hanji had been and is doing for him. 

“We are here!” 

“Here?” Levi raised an eyebrow and they grinned.

“You brought me to… a tree?” he asked incredulously. Standing there in all of its glory was a tree. A big ass Christmas tree. How someone had placed it there, Levi had no idea. Large ornaments and multicoloured lights hung on the big leaves of the tree. The area around the tree was ridiculously crowded. It made Levi suddenly feel rather claustrophobic but of course, he was not.

“It’s not just a tree! Isn’t it cool?” and Levi rolled his eyes again for the billionth time that day.

“What’s cool about a fucking-?” “Shh! It’s going to start!”

“What's going to…?” Levi found himself trailing off as a multitude of colours burst in the sky. It was beautifully mesmerizing. Red, blue, yellow, white and many other colours formed many different shapes and Levi could not help but gape in awe. And Hanji somehow found this amusing enough to start giggling beside him.

He could not care less. But he felt a tingling sensation on his wrist and a familiar stinging at the corners of his eyes. This caused Levi to bring his hand to his eyes to wipe the tears away. In that exact moment, the short male heard his companion screech next to him.

“What the fuck shitty-glasses?!” But said ‘shitty-glasses’ paid no mind to his foul language. They instead snatched up his wrist and stared intently at it for a moment before shrieking again.

“Look! Levi, look!” they exclaimed before shoving his wrist in front of his face. He squinted as steel-grey eyes scanned the numbers on it and widened significantly.

_ 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, o Hours, 1 Minute, 6 Seconds _

_ 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, o Hours, 1 Minute, 5 Seconds _

_ 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, o Hours, 1 Minute, 4 Seconds _

It was counting down. He was going to meet him or her in a minute. He was so confused. How? It should not have been possible. He stared at Hanji in disbelief. Hanji reciprocating his expression with her own. Screaming, the taller brunet shook his shoulders vigorously, as if their life depended on it.

The timer was slowly counting down. He watched as it counted down, slowly. He wished that time passed by faster and at the same time he did not. A myriad of questions flew through his mind. When did it start counting down? Why did it suddenly start working? How does it still work? What the fuck?

Levi did not know what to make of it. He had a soulmate. He, _ **has**_a soulmate. The raven was not sure whether he should be happy or not. Sure, he had often caught himself longing for his soulmate. His destined partner. His other half. But what if it all went down the wrong way again? What if this person was suddenly taken away from him like all those years ago? Levi was not sure if he was ready to go through that again. He knew. He knew that his thinking was ridiculous and downright stupid. He, however, could not help but think of the worst.

But the world just loved to see him suffer. Maybe there was a god out there who was bored and wanted to be an ass to him. Of course, the timer was still counting down. He checked it again: _ 4 seconds. _ He snorts. He had four seconds left. _How nice-_ Levi’s eyes widened in horror. _ Wait, shi- _

It was at that moment, something heavy and big - bigger than him- crashed into his back. The force of it sending him tumbling onto the floor and forced the air right out of his lungs. It was also at that moment, two tiny “beep!”s went off. Well, he’d be damned. That heavy motherfucker was his soulmate.

“Oh fuck, are you all right?” he felt the weight shift and was removed from his crushed body. Levi then shut his eyes and groaned not wanting to respond. It was panicked and was distinctively that of a male’s. “Hey, are you hurt?”

He groans again and cracked his eyes open. Gunmetal met a pair of bright aquamarine eyes. The male on the ground drank in the sight before him. The unknown person hovered above his face, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a tight frown, forming a look of worry on his face. His sun-kissed skin, moused chocolate hair and deep, aqua eyes made a destructive combination. He looked young, definitely a teenager. A hot one at that. He was probably a few years his junior. 

“I’m sorry,” he said before muttering an ‘I’m going to kill that horseface.’ under his breath. “Here.” the hot male held out his hand. Speechless, Levi accepted the gesture, eyes never leaving the face of the newcomer. 

“So, you’re my soulmate. I’m Eren. what’s your name, soulmate?” Levi blinked, slowly getting up and sitting back on his heels.

“Er, L-Levi.” Eren smiled. He fucking smiled. Levi could feel his cheeks heating up at the sight and his eyes welling up. The brunet’s eyes widened, fearing that he had said something wrong. But before he could question it, Levi flung himself at him, pale arms circling his neck. And Eren returns the gestures.

“You’re here,” he whispers. Eren does not comment, he just sits there, letting the -probably- older man softly cry on his shoulder. “You’re here,” he repeats and tightens his grip on the taller male. “You’re here,” he says again. And again. And again. Crying harder, tears flowing faster every time he recites it like a mantra.

Eren, thankfully, stays silent and does not say anything about it. The teen rubs soothing circles on the small of his back and squeezes the shorter man, hugging him tighter. He ignores the fact that his shoulder was growing wet with tears and Murmurs two words in Levi’s ear as a reassurance. 

  
  


“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I have made any mistakes, feel free to comment so that I can improve the fic :)


End file.
